Lady Dove, The Thousand Master's Lover
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Mrs. Springfield has never been talked about, but she was a remarkable woman. Although not powerful, makes up for it in kindness. The love of three great mages and the wife of one. She was the woman who gave birth to the Thousand Master's legacy.
1. The Rich Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima in any way shape or form.

Nagi stared out at the destruction. He lept off the building soaring over the flames as they twisted into cyclones. He breathed heavily as the heat increased; he randomly stared to the ground and seeing an unexpected sight. A young girl, younger than him running away from a demon; he groaned. He glanced down to see the girl trip and hit her head, the demon leered over the unconscious girl. As the demon threw itself at her it bashed against something, it tried again this time hitting against some kind of violete light.

'A barrier?'He sighed and swept toward the girl, ignoring the cries of his companions. He somehow got through the barrier and grabbed the girl by her collar and balancing her on his lap. Despite the little ordeal they were in he noted that she was wearing an extreamly fancy dress and clutching her heavily embroidered shoulder bag as if it were extreamly valuable.

"Oi! Nagi, who'd you pick up back there?" Previously lost in thought jerked almost dropping the girl.

"Some girl, I couldn't leave to die there."

"She's cute, but pretty young, she's what? Eleven?" Asked Al.

"Looks rich too." Nagi had to agree with Takamichi, the girl had long white-blond hair, pale skin, petite build, and lots of gems and frilly clothes. She was pretty. She was young, younger than him. He shifted the girl's weight so that she was more secure. In her sleep the girl sighed and snuggled into his warmth. Nagi blushed then concetreated on the flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Girl's P.O.V.

It's dark and cold. I can't move. I can't see. Where am I? Am I dead? Wait, I hear voices. Are they the voices of Mother and Father, or Brother? Mother, where are you? Help me. Help me Mama. Mama? Papa? Big Brother?

"Hey." What was that?

"Hey." Who are you?

"Come on." Come on what? Go away leave me alone!

"Let me try." Try what? Try what!? What is this, something on my mouth? I feel life flow back into me. All at once I lurch upright knocking with whaever was on my mouth. I see a boy sitting with his hand on his mouth groaning, he's quite handsome with reddish hair and black under-layers.

"Told you a kiss would wake her up." Said the boy. Who are these people? Wait, they're all men, could be they want me to service them? Show them thing a woman only shows their husband? Oh please no. They're reaching to touch me.

"NO!" I shouted with all my might.

Regular P.O.V

"What's she screaming about?" shouted Nagi, completely insensitive that she was crying. Takamichi shoved Nagi out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Nagi's a jerk. But, there's no reason to cry. We won't harm you." The girl sniffled and wiped her tears away; her eyes were grey.

"That's better, now, what's your name." The girl stared up at him, her eyes widened when he stroked some tears off her cheek. The boy was a little younger than her, about nine she was guess.

"My name is Catherine, Catherine Dove."

--

Princess: I've actually been spending a lot of time on this story on this piece, the beginning will be a bit slow, but it will pick up. I always thought that the woman who was negi's mother would either be a random girl that Nagi knocked up; or a remarkable woman capable of capturing the thousand master's heart. i choose to go with the remarkable one; then I had to wonder why she was not around for what we have seen during Negi's childhood. Negi probably never mentioned her because he was too young to remember her, so I wondered, what did happen to her. I thought that she would either have run after Nagi,died, or was kidnapped as blackmail. I had to assume that something must have happened to her,so I wrote this to explain the enigma that is Mrs. Springfield.


	2. Lady Dove a Legacy Herself

Disclaimer: I don't want to get in trouble so I don't own Negima.

"Catherine, that's a nice name. That means the pure one right?"

"Yes, yes it does." Catherine smiled. There an awkward pause before Catherine cocked her head.

"Are you the ones who saved me?"

"_I_ saved you girly." Said Nagi lounging like a cat.

"My name is Catherine, stupid. But still I owe you my thanks." She gave them all a once over.

"My goodness, you're all in such terrible shape. Let me help you!" She practically dove into her bag pulling out assorted bottles and jars. She sifted through the bottles, picking one up she dabbed the cloth that also came from her bag. In a flurry of movement she mopped up Nagi's face moving his shirt out of the way of other burns and cuts. He yelped in pain as she moved on to the other men.

"Darnit woman, that stings!" She looked up from healing Takamichi

"That means it's working!" She scowled. Amazingly enough his injuries were healing at an amazing pace and leaving no scar; he stared at Catherine who was making Takamichi drink some green liquid.

"You're a healing mage!"

"No, I'm not." She said sadly shifting the contents of her bag around.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"No, I'm descended from mages, but I'm not powerful enough to be considered as such." Nagi blinked in confusion.

"Wait, so you're not a mage, then, how do you live here?"

"I told you already, I'm descended from mages, but our power got weaker with each generation. I'm descended from the Life Mage." The all were staring now, the Life Mage was the most powerful healing mage in known history.  
"That explains why you're a rich little bon-bon." Snorted Al, causing her to cringe slightly.

"Yes, that's right." She wasn't looking at them anymore. Nagi rose an eyebrow at her.

"What's with the face Birdy?" He questioned

"Catherine." She corrected.

"Do you have any you have any family?"

"My only family is my brother, my parents are dead."

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know, he called the family a failure and vanished into the night. I haven't seen him for awhile."

"So what are we gonna do with Birdy?" Nagi chirped irritably. Takamichi rolled his eyes at Nagi.

"She'll travel with us of course. We could use a healer."

"Who are you kidding Takamichi, she's not a mage! She'll slow us down!" Takamichi glared at Nagi.

"I'm not a fully fledged mage either are you going to dump me on the side of the road too?"

"That's not fair, your training is progressing, and you're becoming more useful by the day." Catherine glared at him.

Well, if that's the way you want it, I'll travel by myself. I certainly don't need an arrogant jerk like you. I've healed your wounds, and repaid my debt. I'll find some work somewhere." She stuffed the containers in the bag. She slung the strap on her shoulder and jogged off her dress getting even dirtier. A couple called after her but she ignored those calls wiping away tears

"I don't need them; I can take care of myself. I find my brother and live with him. I'll prove that I'm no failure.' She told herself. She just kept running, she didn't look where she was going. The landscape passed in a blur. Before she knew it, day had faded into night. She set up a small camp on the edge of the forest. She grumbled as she curled up under towels she used for healing.

In the middle of the night she felt some one grab her and pull her out of her cocoon. She tried to scream ad struggled. The hands held tight, she continued to struggle. One of the hands slapped her hard and pulled at her clothes. Catherine bit his hand, since he let go she screamed as loud as she could. Then she saw her attacker clearly, it was a bulky man; and she knew what he wanted. He ripped the bodice of the dress in half. Catherine cried, she cried loudly praying that someone would come to her rescue. Then, just as the man grabbed her skirt; he froze and fell to the side. A pair of warm arms encircled her.

--

Princess: I forgot to mention that the timeline will be a little different, not because I wanted to make it work for the story. I couldn't figure out the timeline. There were many contradictions. For one thing according to chapter 200 Nagi was fourteen when the crimson wing was started and Takamichi was around ten or nine. According to a flashback Nagi rescued Asuna when he was fourteen and she was five. But if this is true, why in the earlier volumes was Nagi in his twenties and Takamichi around nineteen when Asuna was around five? All I can say is what? It didn't make sense so I'm going on the assumption that Takamichi was nineteen and Nagi was around twenty five when they rescued Asuna. So ya, it might be different, I'm just confused about the whole thing.


	3. Friendship is Born

Disclaimer: Why must I do this? I don't own Negima.

--

The warm arms encircled her, and Catherine knew she was safe.

"Hey Birdy, aren't we a magnet for trouble?" Oh no, she knew that arrogant voice. It was Nagi. He pulled away with a lopsided grin.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner, and then could have saved your dress Birdy." Catherine looked down to see her torn bodice; Nagi could see her breast bindings. She pulled her arms to her chest to cover.

"You know Birdy, for someone who's eleven, you're pretty developed."

"Well, I'm on my eleventh year."

"You're ten?"

"I'm turning eleven soon."

"Ten is still ten, Birdy."

"Why do you call me Birdy?!"

"Because Birdy is less formal than Catherine. Don't you have a nickname?"

"Nickname?"

"You know something you're friends called you, something short for Catherine."

"I didn't have any friends, I was too preoccupied with my medical and dance studies."

"Dance?"

"I was taught ballet for a long time. Father said it would make me more desirable to men."

"Didn't make any friends through that?"

"Why are you questioning me, and could you lend me a shirt or something."

"No I don't think I will." She stared up at him with a half-panicked look.

"I'm kidding, sheesh calm down." He pulled off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

"What changed your mind? If you had it your way you would have 'dumped me on the side of the road'." He shrugged.

"I don't know. You're weak and they need to be protected."

"Weak?!"

"Yeah, you need protection." Catherine sprung from the ground with a determined look on her face.

"Teach me to fight Nagi!" He blinked.

"What's with you Birdy?"  
"If I learn to fight, I would be able to protect myself." She insisted.

"Well if it will get ya out of my hair." He smirked at her.  
"But, you will have to learn to keep your clothes on Birdy." She blinked then realized the cloak had fallen off. She quickly pulled the cloak on again; blushing.

"You're kinda weird, you know as rich girls go. I expected you to be more self-centered."

"I don't like being what I am. I don't like living in a world where I don't know where I stand with people."

"You don't like being rich?"

"Heck no. If I had a choice, I would like to be a mortal healer."

"Really?"

"What?"

"I would expect you to be selfish."

"I would expect you to have graduated Magic School."

"Ah Touché." She smirked pulling his cloak over her tighter.

"I think I have come to respect you more Birdy."

"Thanks, I think."

"Come on let's go back to camp, I'll see if we have any clothes for you." He offered his hand, which she took with little hesitation. She no longer the dove kept in a gilded cage, the door was open and she was ready to fly.

--

Princess: Yeah her name is Catherine Dove one of the two known descendants of the Life Mage a fictional character who had his head severed before he could save himself. He created the amulet that she wears around her neck, it protects the wearer from demos and spell and summons etc. I based Catherine's appearance on Nekane, WHO IS HIS COUSIN, NOT SISTER. I assumed that Negi's cousin and uncle were related by his mother (never specified, for all we know they could be), where I got the idea that Nekane and Catherine would have resemblance.


	4. Love Triangle?

Catherine now thirteen years old sat in a field listening to the rashes of city that currently in a stage of turmoil. The Crimson Wing was no doubt taking care of it. But, of course, their healer and illegitimate member was staying behind for fear of her getting hurt. This irritated her greatly for two reasons, one, she was not given any recognition as a member, and two, if someone were critically injured she wouldn't be there to help.

She was sad to always be left behind. She wanted so desperately to be with them all the time. She came to love this group of friends as if they were her own family. Catherine as well as the Crimson Wing had forgotten that she was merely a tag-a-long until they found her older brother.

"The idiots said they would be back by daybreak yesterday."

She blinked in surprise as a building collapsed. She stared for a moment or two then sighed and pulled n a blade of grass.

"Nagi had something to do with that. I know it." A few hours later The Crimson Wing returned, battered.

"Is everyone alright?" She said non-chantey from her position in the grass. Nagi stared from his face-down position in the grass.

"Are you mad?" He questioned.

"No, of course not." She said plucking irritably a blade of grass.

"O God Catherine, I'm sorry we're late. We got held up."

"Uh-huh." Takamichi was the one who did the right thing.

"Catherine, we're sorry really! I know you worry about us, but we worry about you as well. You must stay behind because you're too valuable to risk. We know you worry whether or not we come back bit we always will I promise."

"Really?" To their surprise she looked so insecure.

"Of course, I would never let anything happen to the Crimson Wing's treasure!"

"Only you Takamichi?" Gateau asked, amused.

'I-uh-well."

"Eh?"

"I meant all of us will protect you!"

"Oh, well, thank you! Takamichi is so kind and considerate, unlike some people I know." Nagi twitched.

"I don't deserve that much credit Catherine; I'm a failure as a mage." Catherine made no expression.

"Well, I am too, but more so. But we both work harder to find ways around our handicaps. We work harder than those who have talent; people like us have to stick together, eh Takamichi?" Takamichi blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, we should." Catherine beamed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Unnoticed by most Nagi bristled. Al did notice this.

"Well, well, is someone jealous?" Nagi twitched.

"Jealous? Me, jealous of that kid over that worthless healing mage?!" Behind him Catherine practically materialized.

"Worthless?" He spun around, her bottom lip stuck out in a half pout, her eyes on the edge of tears.

"Jerk." She whimpered and shuffled over to Takamichi, who had her laughing within a few minutes. Catherine hadn't really changed from when he picked her up in the city, only her clothes. Her silk dresses exchanged for a blue cotton one with a crisp white apron. Her hair ordements exchanged for a plain kerchief. Silk slippers for leather ones. A silk embroidered bag for a leather messenger for medicines and back pack of burlap. She was something different alright. She never cared about her looks, or became snobby because she was rich and powerful. She cared more about her studies and helping people. She still wanted to be with her brother even though he called her worthless. He found himself staring at her longingly with a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

She was different from most girls he flirted with. She was flat, serious, and unsexy and yet….. She was intelligent, she had a brain. When she smiled it wasn't because she wanted something it was because she was happy. She never mooched off him or swooned because he was powerful, quite the opposite really. She was an odd girl.

'Wait, this is Catherine. Worthless Catherine.' He told himself shaking his head. He had a feeling that Catherine and Takamichi would end up together. They were so much alike, kindred spirits.

The older men of the Crimson Wing watched with some interest over the little love-triangle. There was Takamichi, who clearly loved Catherine and knew that well. There was Nagi who loved Catherine as well, but was too stubborn and prideful to even admit it to himself. Then there was Catherine, the object of their affections, though everyone was sure that Catherine was too young or just didn't care enough love boys yet. Takamichi had the upper hand in the battle already being Catherine's best friend and being kind and affectionate. On the other hand Nagi was the all powerful Thousand Master, and the attractive older man, the knowledgeable about way the world works man. It would be interesting to see how this turns out.

-

-

-

Princess: One review, one, not even two. Granted oit was good reveiw, and why Catherine isn't in the current storyline will show up. I wanted to stick in that Takamichi perhaps was in love with Nagi's wife. Who knows. Like I said the ages will be messed up.


	5. I love you Nagi?

Catherine Dove was a sixteen year old girl, a borderline healing mage was sitting in the current base camp waiing for her men to return safely home. She stirred the stew she was making just as the boys came back from over the horizon.

"Hey Birdy how's it goin'?" Nagi asked her casually getting close to her face.

"Fine." She shrugged, that innocent look lighting up her face. Takmichi immediately knlt beside her.

"So Rin, anything happen while we were gone?" His pet name for her was Rin, he didn't call her that all the time.

"No, nothing at all."

"Well, nothing happened with us either."  
"Expect for rhat battle royal?" They sweatdropped.

"Well other than that." She stared at all of them.

"How you always manage to bang yourselves up is beyond me." She sighed bringing out her medical supplies. She held out a disseffecting cloth and cleaned Takamichi's cheek, exmanining closely. Her face came very close to his her lips parted slightly.

"Takamichi are you alright, you temperature is rising!" he paniced from her closeness. Nagi was not one to take this lying down.

"Birdy, will you take a look at this wound; I think it might be serious." He said pushing Takamichi out of the way.

"Nagi, Takamichi might be sick; besides that wound is nothing." She knelt down and pressed her lips against Takamichi's brow to test temperature. His face heated up even more at the contact.

"Goodness you have to lie down immediately, your fever is horrible!" she began fussing over him, and lying him down.

"The only reason his face is heating up like that is because you're acting the part of mother hen." Scoffed Nagi, Takamichi blushed. Catherine stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Nonsense, he will rest for today and take some medicine, he'll be fine." She insisted smiling cheerfully. She handed him a cup filled with a sweet-smelling liquid. He drank and fell asleep quickly.

"There, he'll be better soon." She picked up her basket and pulled on her pale grey-blue cloak.

"I'm going to gather some herbs."

"Don't go too far little angel!" Shouted Al waving, she rolled her eyes good naturedly. Nagi kept a vigil from the cliff, watching protectively as she picked herbs and laughed when she saw birds. Al smirked at Nagi's devotion to the little healer girl he picked up in a burning city six years ago. Konoe chatted about 

his little daughter Konoka, the other two men listened reluctantly. Suddenly Takamichi started muttering in his sleep.

"Catherine, oh god Catherine." He moaned, this caught Nagi's attention. He fluttered down to where he was sleeping; he tapped his forehead to see what he was dreaming. The moment his finger tapped against his head he lashed back as if he were burned. Everyone gave him questioning glances.

"He's having dirty thoughts about Birdy."He glared, raising a hand to strike him for thinking such things. When he did so he sat up straight eyes wide.

"What was that for?"He asked calmly.

"Pervert." Nagi growled. Takamichi's face flushed the reddest it ever had.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Takamichi, buddy, I know you're at an age where your hormones are raging, but I hope you understand that Birdy is off limits to your perverted hands. I swear if you make her cry I will make your life miserable." Takamichi shifted away.

"Why do you care if she cries, you don't care about her." Nagi froze, why did he care if she cried? He opened his mouth when they heard a scream. Nagi and Takamichi swept to the cliff's edge, and saw Catherine fallen in the meadow, she sat up the hood of her cloak flopped over her head. There was some kind of mage in a dark cloak standing over her. He held out a hand and cast a spell which bounced off some kind of shield. She shifted backwards, the mage reached a hand and pushed through the shield and grabbed her and pulled her up to look at him and smirked.

Nagi flew down and shot a spell at him, the mage looked at him, then Catherine, and then vanished. The rest ran down to see nothing.

"Bloody coward vanished; guess he's heard of me."

"But why did he come after me?" Asked Catherine brushing dirt off her dark brown dress.

"I couldn't be of any interest to someone so powerful."

"Powerful?" They all asked. She nodded and held her amber pendant in her hand.

"This amulet was made by the Life Mage himself; it's one of the strongest defenses in existence. Very few can break through its shield."

"What if he wanted the pendant?" Catherine shook her head.

"If he can destroy the shield he has no use for it, besides he would have just ripped it away from me."

"Well, Catherine is the descendant of the Life Mage, so she may be valuable, any input Catherine?" Asked Konoe.

"Well, I would say look to the Dove family library, but that was burned to the ground." Catherine said dryly.

"Don't you remember anything about your family?"

"I have heard a myth that the female mage descendant, the one destine to have three children of different fathers and magic types, is the one who carries a treasure of treasures. A very vague myth, no specifications of which female mage, or what kind of treasure she holds." She said with a completive look.

"He might that mage is you Catherine." Said Takamichi.

"Me?"

"Well, yeah, you're the only female surely known to be descended from the Life Mage."

"Does that mean I am to have three husbands?" She asked meekly, Nagi's eyes widened, Al smirked.

"Or you get raped three times!" said Al brightly. Catherine's eyes got wide and both Nagi and Takamichi slapped Al.

"Don't say that you moron, you'll scare her!" Growled Takamichi.

"That was the point; she's better off with three husbands." Too late, her eyes were wide and scared.

"Don't worry Catherine; I'm sure something like that won't happen. I'll protect you, we all will."

"You said something like that years ago."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Catherine, is it possible he got the information from your brother." Eishun tried.

"No! He wouldn't!"

"Catherine you can't dismiss-" Nagi interjected.

"Zack cares about me!"

"Catherine-" Nagi tried.

"No!" She screeched and ran off with Takamichi in close persuit.

"Catherine stop!" Nagi bristled a lot.

"What's with her?"

"You obviously know very little about women. She is merely on her time of month, it will pass."

"That a week ago, remember, when her moods was swinging back and forth she made the healing process as painful as possible because she was angry at us leaving her behind."

"Oh I remeber that, I was scared for my life." Hissed Nagi. A while later Takamichi came back with a red eyed Catherine.

"She'll be alright now." Said Takamichi standing close to her. Nagi took a step forward.

"Birdy, can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded. He took her to an isolated spot on a cliff. He sat down and gestured for her to do the same. She took a seat folding her skirt under her legs.

"What is it?"

"I want to apologize."

"You? Apologize?"

"Yeah, I'm not as much as a bastard as you think Birdy." She gave him an accusing glare.

"…………."

"Okay maybe I am."

"That's right." She told him in a sing-song tone.

"Look Birdy-"

"Catherine."

"Birdy, look, I have to say I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Don't apologize."

"I want to."

"No, Nagi, you shouldn't apologize because you were right. Zack has always hated me. I was just depending on him as my only family." Nagi smiled at her.

"Catherine that's why you have us, we're your family." He put his arm around her, she stiffened.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I guess, because I like you." She spun around to look at him.

"Yeah Birdy looks like you attained the unattainable, my heart." She sputtered for a few moments her face getting redder by the moment.

"W-w-w-why me?"

"Yeah I know, right? You're serious, unsexy, flat as a ten-year-old boy, have no hesitation about scolding me. Then again, you act on your emotions none of this sneaky stabbing in the back crap, and you don't sell yourself to get your way. That's why I think I might love you." She fainted from overheating(blushing). He panicked knowing it looked bad. He carried her back to camp with an exasperated expression painted on his face.

"Birdy fainted on me." Takamichi immediately fluttered back and forth getting her under blanket waiting for her to wake up. Eventually he left to get water and Nagi stayed by her, watching her. He jumped when he felt something grab his hand. He looked down into the delicate eyes of the girl he had confessed love for not so long ago.

"Nagi."

"Hey, about what I said earlier….."

"Me too."

"Eh?"

"Me too, I think I love you too. I'm still young but I think this is what love is." She gripped his hand. Nagi blushed wildly. He was twenty and she was sixteen, a bit of an age difference for such a young girl. He loved her, and she loved him. She would be in danger if people knew about each other's feeling. So for now they would have to be content nurturing their love in secret, satisfied with gently holding each other's hands in times of confusion and doubt.

They would be back to fighting tomorrow.

-

-

I love this chapter, nagi finally admits to himself and Catherine that he loves her. He strikes me as a guy who would admit without hesitation.


	6. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima yada ya yada ya…….

Takamichi walked through the halls of the beautiful church. He knocked on a door. He straightened his robes and waited for an answer.

"Come in." A delicate voice answered. Takamichi entered and froze when he saw her.

Catherine Dove, a little healer girl picked up in a village so long ago was standing there looking like a Celtic goddess. Her long blonde has had numerous intricate plaits but leaving much of her hair loose with little white flowers scattered. A crown of blue flowers rested on her head. She wore very little makeup in order to enhance her natural beauty her dress flowed like a robe with embroidery of flowers and birds. Her ambulate hung from her throat with amber earrings to match. She smiled warmly at Takamichi whose heart melted.

"You look beautiful Catherine." She blushed lightly.

"I need is something borrowed."

"Borrowed?"

"You know, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." She chanted, Takamichi took off his ring and held it out to her.

"Something borrowed." It was his crimson wing ring, his sign of membership. She smiled and reached for it. He shook his head and took her hand in his larger one. He entertained his fantasy of standing at th alter with her slipping the ring on her middle finger. She smiled and thanked him.

"Takamichi there's just one more thing I want to ask of you."

"Anything Rin."

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" He blinked.

"You know to give me away. My Father is dead so I want my best friend to do it." She gave him a soft warm smile.

"Of course Rin." That smile, he would do anything to claim it as his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takamichi smiled at his companions as he walked down the aisle with Catherine's arm linked in his. Nagi's eyes were filled with so much love Takamichi almost wanted to cry in happiness, Catherine would be happy. Al stared at him stonily; he knew how hard this was for him. When they made to the alter Takamichi kissed her cheek gently.

"Go get him Rin." She smiled and took hesitant steps up to the alter her hand gently slid from his. She took a spot next to Nagi the universal heartthrob. The ceremony flew by, Takamichi almost objected when the priest asked. They sealed their marriage with a kiss, Takamichi wanted to cry. They would be happy and they were a handsome couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few months later)

Catherine finished puking her guts in a nearby bush. She wobbled toward the group her wedding ring shimmering on her finger.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey Birdy, ya feeling alright." She nodded weakly.

"Catherine, come here." Eishun beckoned her. He whispered in her ear and she shook her head.

"Check yourself. " He insisted. Catherine's face flushed slightly. She put both hands against her stomach and they glowed slightly. Her eyes flew open in shock. She turned to Nagi and took his hands in hers.

"Nagi, we're going to have a baby." Nagi gaped for a moment then fainted. When he finally woke up he stared at Catherine.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Boy or girl?" She touched her womb again.

"A boy, we're going to have a son." She cried, and Nagi hugged her.

"I'm going to be a father; I'm going to have a son. Oh god, we have to find a place to keep you until you give birth!"

"Nagi."

"I know, we'll keep you with my father, no wait he's too busy!"

"Nagi!"

"Eh?"

"I don't want to be separated." Nagi touched her face.

"Birdy, it would be damage to you and the baby to come with us on this mission. I was hesitant about letting you come I the first place." She nuzzled his hand.

"I know the perfect place for you to say." Catherine and Nagi mounted his staff preparing to leave. Catherine hugged everyone goodbye, giving an especially long one to Takamichi much to her husband's chagrin. She waved as they flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They touched down in a small village in the world of mortals. Everyone gaped and the women began squealing. They all crowded around Nagi shouting love proclamations.

"Sorry girls I'm happily married." He grinned swinging his arm around Catherine. Catherine blushed and wrung her hands.

"We're looking for one Zackary Dove." Catherine stared at him.

"You found him?" She hissed.

"A wedding present." He winked. She blushed again. A girl led them to a reasonably large home with a guest house. Nagi knocked on the door ignoring the legions of fan girls. A man answered the door. The man was blond and grey eyed. He stared at the couple unable to register what was before him.

"Hi Zack, how's it going big brother." He opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah! It's me."

"What are you doing here, more so, how did you find me?"

"My husband Nagi found you and-"

"Whoa what?!"

"What?"

"That man is your husband?!"

"Yes."

"Nagi Springfield?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's the Thousand Master!"

"And?"

"He married you?!" He pointed at her accusingly. Catherine visibly wilted.

"Yes, I love her very much!" Nagi insisted wrapping his arm around her snuggly.

"Why are you here?"

"Well Zack, Catherine here is pregnant and I need somewhere to keep her until my mission is over or she has the baby, whichever comes first." He stared at Catherine then Nagi.

"Fine she can stay here." Catherine clenched Nagi's hand before slipping away from him and into the hands of her hateful brother. A young girl came out curiously; she had grey eyes and long blond hair.

"Father?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nekane, meet your aunt, Catherine. She will be staying with us for awhile." Nekane smiled.

"Nice to meet you Aunt Catherine."

"Nice to meet you Nekane." Catherine smiled at her niece.

"Nekane show he the guest house where she'll be staying." Nekane nodded and took the woman's hands.

"Why do you detest her so?" Nagi whispered.

"Because she was loved and cherished despite her lack of power only because she was the girl. I hate her for that."

"You will better treat her well or you will suffer the consequences. I love her and the child she's carrying so be nice." He mounted his staff and flew away waving to Catherine. Catherine looked sad as he left.

-

-

-

-

Princess: This chapter is way overdue, I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. Haha! Not much else to say, internet cookies to those who can figure out, something old, new and blue!

Reveiws:

Ao Kudo: I shall! I shall!

Enchaos Ivan: Okies!


	7. Birthday

Catherine sat in her rocking chair. She was reading a book of poetry in a red silk cover. Her modest golden dress that strechted over her pregnant belly. Her pale blond ahir was held in an elaborate coif with a silk ribbon and an amber jewel. She was humming while rocking back and forth. Nekane was lying on the floor drawing with a piece of charcoal, home for a break from school. Nekane liked to spend time with her aunt Catherine. All was calm in the Dove Guesthouse. A sound of feverish knocking was on the door. Catherine with some diffivulty made her way to the door, she was due any day now and hoped it was Nagi. Catherine opened the door to see not Nagi, but Takamichi.

"Takamichi!" She shrieked hugging him tightly. He blinked in surprise at the feeling of her swollen stomach.

"Catherine….." To him she looked as beautiful as ever, she had the glow of motherhood.

"Is Nagi with you?" Ouch, first question of her mouth. To be fair she did look like she was ready to burst and she probably wanted her baby's father to be there with her.

"Catherine……" He said slowly. She looked at him eagerly; no others had the courage to tell her about Nagi.

"Nagi's dead." Catherine's smile vanished but her eyes remained wide. She took her hands off Takamichi's jacket.

"No….no…." She took a few steps back one hand on her belly.

"Catherine, I'm sorry."

"No…." She burst into tears and hugged Takamichi again.

"Taki, why?" She sobbed into his jacket.

"I'm sorry Rin, I'm so sorry, he was my friend but the pain you're feeling must be worse." She nodded. He stood there for awhile holding the woman he loved rocking her like a child. Even Nekane was upset by her aunt's distress. Without warning he heard a sound similar to a grunt, he pulled away, Catherine's face was contorted in pain.

"It's time." She hissed through her clenched teeth. Takamichi remained calm on the outside but fell into panic on the inside. He heard the door open and Asuna walked in.

"Takahata?" She questioned what he was still doing in here. The moment she heard Catherine screech in pain, and took in her pregnant belly, she walked right back out.

"You get the midwife or something." He shouted at Nekane, not knowing her name.

"Uh, yes!" He heard shouting the moment she left the house. He brought Catherine to her bedroom and lay her on the bed. She was crying, he was glad that he was a man at that moment. There was no way he culd handle the pain she must have been feeling.

The midwife and her assistants ran in and prepared the room.

"Where is this woman's husband?" The midwife asked Takamichi.

"He's dead."

"I see, well who coach and encourage her?" Takamichi blined.

"I will, I'm her best friend."

"Fine, just hold her hand and encourage her." The midwife snapped.

The next 16 hours were among the most exhausting Takamichi had ever known. He kept telling her to breathe only to have her snap at him that she was breathing. She swore with every foul word she knew, crushing Takamichi's hand in the process. Alas, many hours later with final scream Catherine gave birth to her son. Her son came kicking and screaming into the world and dear Rin fell back compleltely exuashted. The assistants cleaned the child and handed him to Takamichi. Catherine held out her hands.

"Let me hold him." She said quietly. Takamichi smiled and lay the newborn in her arms while leaning over her. He desperately wished it was he who was her husband and his child she was holding so tenderly; but I wasn't this was Nagi's wife and Nagi's child. The boy favored his father with orange and black fuzz for hair and reddish eyes. In Takamichi's opinion he was sure the boy would inherit his mother's soft smile. The child reached up and grasped a lock of his mother's blond hair. This moment was definitely worth a broken hand.

"The legacy of the Thousand Master……" She whispered, stroking the child's fuz for hair.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were husband and wife." The midwife smiled. Takamichi blushed but Catherine was too absorbed with her child.

"I'll name you Negi." She whispered.

"Well then, I've delivered my news and you your child. I must be going." She jerked.

"Where are you going?"

"Japan, I've been invited to teach at Mahora and I'll be taking Asuna with me." Her eyes welled.

"But Taki!" He froze, there was very little he could refuse her when she called him by his nickname.

"Yes, Catherine?" He culd tel she was hurt by him calling her by her full name and in such a dismissive tone.

"Don't go, please, stay here with me, I don't want to be alone, not again."

"You have never been alone."

"I was alone when I was child, all I had were my parents, and they cared for not as Catherine, or Rin, I was merely the child of prophecy. I thought I would always be alone trapped in a cage, never to be free." She paused for a minute.

"But then I met you, I met Nagi and all of you. I felt like I had a real family for the first time in my life, I was loved as Catherine. I was not object to any of you. I was a person."

"You're not alone now, you have your brother, your niece and your son."

"I'm not stupid Taki, my brother hates me, if it were not for my late husband and son he would have me out on the streets. My niece spends most of her time at school, she doesn't care much for her father either. We are Doves, there is not affection between parents and children, the fact that affection even exists is because of humble personalities of Nekane and myself, I was not loved and neither was Nekane. My son is still a baby, to expect me to care for an infant myself, with nobody else to be there for me?"

"You'll be fine, as long as you have your son." With that he walked away, he couldn't stand to be near her, the pain of his unrequited love was too great for him to handle. He heard her son cry.

"It's alright sweetie don't cry your mother loves you very much, more than mine did." Takamichi just walked away. This was the second most regretted action in his life.

-

-

-

-

Princess: The next few chapter have already been written out so the next few chapters will be close together.

Reviews:

XWish: I shall!

Ao Kudo: Uh, what you said.


	8. Drunken Love

Nagi was dead, Catherine had lost all hope. Her friends, no, her family had all went their separate ways after the mission, forgetting about their treasure completely. She had been left to the mercy of her brother, who wanted her gone, but kept her around or the sake of her son. Not even Takamichi had come back for her, although he had been cold since her marriage to Nagi. Catherine stood over the crib which held her six-month old son, Negi. She lifted him up and stared at her reason for living.

"Nekane dear, could you watch Negi in the main house for a little while please?"

"Of course auntie." Nekane was the only family of hers that made her feel welcome. She walked along the dark streets of the village where her son would grow to be a man. She saw herself in a dark window. Catherine Springfield, only nineteen and her life was practically over. Her husband gone, and abandoned by her friends. Her only reason for living was her precious son Negi, Nagi's sole legacy. She had pictured herself old and grey with five children before Nagi left her for the next world. She walked into a bar solemnly, the tender let her drink as much as she wanted, understanding her pain. Soon the world was a blurry haze. A man put his hand on her shoulder.

"Go away ima marreed." She slurred slapping the hand away.

"Catherine, stop this, you're hurting yourself."

"I dun know who ya think ya are, but what I do iz ma own bizzinuss." She said standing up and swaying. That's when she saw who it was, Takamichi.

"Taki, liddle Taki is here ta visit me and ma babeh." She laughed almost losing her balance.

"Where have ya been Taki, I've been sooooo lonnle." Takamichi gasped her hand.

"Catherine stop this. I'll take you home."

"I ain't goin' nowhere with you." She said starting to stagger off.

"Alright you brought this on yourself." He scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. During which she kicked and thrashed.

"Lemme go, lemme go!"

"Sorry Catherine no can do." She punching his back with surprising force, bartender came out from the counter to deal with the fuss.

"Take her home safe, she's a sweet girl, take care of her." Takamichi smiled weakly.

"She's surprisingly stubborn, a perfect girl for someone like Nagi."

"I'm not surprised, with a brother like Zackary, she would have to be a tough cookie; and of course she traveled with the Crimson Wing and that is not for the weak of heart."

"I know, I've known her since we were kids. That kid she has, he's going to be great with her raising him."

"Yeah that kid will be great; everyone here has high hopes for him. What I don't understand is why Nagi kept Catherine and Negi a secret."

"To protect them I'd imagine."

"Well I trust you to bring Mrs. Springfield home safe. Good night."

"Good night."

"I can go home maself!" She shouted.

"Catherine, you have to be quiet, people are trying to sleep." He told her. She paused in her pounding.

"Why did ya come back fer me. You dun like me anymore." She whimpered, it was Takamichi's turn to stop in midstep.

"What in the world gave you that idea?"

"You dun talk to meh anymore, you hate meh. I dun know why."

"Catherine, I was, confused. It was weird thinking of you as a woman and not the playful child I had known for so long."

"Whatz zat supposed to mean?"

"It means before you married Nagi, I had never acknowledged you as an adult."

"Thankz." She grumbled angrily.

"N-not like that, you were always my best friend, I didn't need to separate you into a group, and to me you were always Catherine." She was silent, looking out as they moved along.

"I always feel safe with you Taki, will you stay with me this time, I don't want to be left behind again."

"I promise that that you will never be alone again."

"Thank you Taki." They were both very quiet until they were at the front door of Zackary Dove's guest house. Takamichi sincerely hoped no one saw them like this. It would be hard to explain why he had a drunk Catherine slung over his shoulder. He gently set her on her feet while holding on and steadying her.

"Catherine, we have reason to believe that Nagi may not be dead. Until he returns I would like you to come live with me and Asuna, Negi would like a playmate. I'll take care of you until Nagi returns for you." Catherine's eyes teared up.

"Of course Nag's not dead that guy's too stupid to die." Takamichi stared at her in confusion.

"Nagi faked his death so he wouldn't have to deal with me, or Negi. Nagi's is tired of me and moved on, he dun love me anymore." Takamichi's eyes widened.

"Catherine, you know that's not true. Nagi loves you and he should, you're such wonderful person. Catherine, Nagi may be a pompous, womanizing, bastard, but he's a good guy deep down; Nagi loves you too much to abandon you."

"No! Nagi's tired of me, he never loved me! He used and now he's done with me."

"Catherine, this isn't like you."

"I'll show him, I'll show that bastard! I'm done with him, like he is with me!"

"Cath-mmmphh" Catherine had cut him short with her lips. She was kissing him. Takamichi blinked a good number of times. This had to be a dream. The girl of his dreams and the sole holder of his heart was kissing him? Yep, had to be a dream, but, he could feel every detail, every caress from her silken hands. Soon he simply thought what the hell? He gave in to all the desire he had for this woman, pent up for years on end. Everything was fuzzy after, the kiss, clouded in ecstasy. He remembered some details, like saying how much he loved her over and over, undoing the hooks of her dress, feeling her hands on his chest, and the sound of her voice.

Not once in his flurry of young love, did he consider the consequences of sleeping with the Thousand Master's drunken wife, his best friend who he loved so dearly and desperately.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Yep Takamichi sleeps with Catherine, and he wasn't drunk only Catherine was. Drinking into oblivion was not something Catherine would normally do, she's just crushed that the man she has loved since childhood is gone and now she has a child to support not to mention she's stuck living with a relative who hates her. Catherine has always had a great affection for Takamichi and he's loved her since they first met. They say alcohol only amplifies what's already there, this is true for Catherine. She may even harbor a small crush for Takamichi born from the absolute trust in him; she may trust him more than Nagi. She doesn't know the extent of his love for her, she may know he had a crush on her. It is Takamichi's love for Catherine that drove him to watch over her son, which was torture in itself, to forever be bitterly reminded that it was not he who wed Catherine or protected her when she really needed him.

Anyway enough depressing stuff time for reviews, I only got one and not expecting more.

Ao Kudo: Um something old was her pendant and blue was her crown of blue flowers.


	9. Morning After

Takamichi opened his eyes blinking against the sunlight. He sat up and shifted his hand and froze. He felt something like silk strands in his hand. He turned his head and saw the bare back of a woman with white-blond hair.

"Catherine," He whispered "oh God what have I done, she'll hate me forever." She stirred at the sound of his voice. She lifted her head, moaning.

"Ah, my head." She hissed. She opened her eyes, and glanced in his direction, when she saw him, she jolted in alarm. She pulled the blanket up over her chest and stared at him in confusion.

"I guess we have to talk about this, huh?" She said nothing she shook her head and looked to another direction. She pulled the top blanket around herself and walked across the floor to her closet. He stared at her as she pulled out a dress. She glanced at Takamichi until he jolted and turned away so she could change.

"Auntie, where are you? Negi is hungry!"

"Coming Nekane, I'm just changing." She walked across the floor in her dress to the door.

"Catherine……"

"Takamichi, just, go away. Leave me and my son alone. I need time to think. I hope we can still be friends, kay?" She walked out, he heard he greeting her son, Nagi's son, but not his. He pulled on his clothes and crawled out the window. He looked into the garden, to see Catherine and her son. She was dancing around and cradling her son and singing. He left and returned to Japan, when he did he went to his room and cried silently for hours, he had lost the trust of the woman he loved.

(2 years later)

Negi was playing in the garden of his uncle's house; his mother was sitting on a bench reading a book of poetry. He held a bunch of flowers in his chubby hand.

"Flowers for Mama." He giggled offering her the bundle of plants. Catherine put down her book and took the flowers.

"Thank you Sweetheart, I'll go put these in some water." She got up and walked into the guest house and put the flowers in a vase, saving a few by hanging them from the ceiling, along with numerous herbs and other wildflowers her son picked, trying to be helpful. She absent mindedly stroked the lavender, her favorite. She smiled the heard an explosion, she rushed outside and scooped her child into her arms protectively. She ran into the house and hid him under a trapdoor.

"Sweetie, don't come out until Uncle, Nekane or I come and get you, okay?"

"Mama, where are you goin'?"

"Mama has to go see what's wrong. I'll come back soon." She closed the door and stood up. She lifted her skirt up and ran out to the town square. She her brother standing there with his staff at hand

"Zack! What's going on?"

"It's the Iron Heart Mage; he's probably come for your son." He growled, but he didn't tell her to leave. He was probably hoping she'd die and he'd claim guardianship of Negi. As long as she was alive she would have first say in the life of Nagi's legacy; a privilege that Zack coveted. Zack would never admit how angry he was with his little sister. He was the prodigy, the talented mage. She had no powers what so ever, she was the little girl who would inherit the name while he went on to become a famous mage. Yet she is the one who ended up well. She married the Thousand Master and had his child, she was the healer of the Crimson Wing, and she's the one who had the big adventure. He tried to get rid of her, but she shows up nine years later pregnant and married to a hero. He only let her stay because he feared the Thousand Master; he kept her around now for her son.

The Iron heart mage ascended to the ground, armed with a staff. He took a step or two and examined the fight set up for him.

"What, this is it?" Everyone tensed.

"This is the defense for the village harboring the Thousand Master's wife and child." He chuckled loudly.

"Now, where is Catherine Springfield? I have been meaning to meet her; I have been searching for awhile." Zack didn't waste any time putting his sister in harm's way.

"Here she is." He said simply, Catherine glared at her big brother.

"Ah Catherine, good to see you! It's been quite a few years hasn't it?"

"It's you." She remembered him from when she was a teenager, and he tried to take her.

"Yes, so you remember me."

"Why wouldn't I, you know, you tired to kidnap me. That's totally something you forget." She snarled.

"Still a child Miss Catherine." He chuckled.

"I am only twenty one."

"Hard to believe you're married, and a mother."

"Did you come here just to mock me?" His eyes narrowed and a grin spread across his face.

"No I'm here to kidnap you." She stepped back quickly. Nobody made any move to help her.

"I'm not going willingly." He laughed.

"Well then, I will have destroy the village and your son." She froze.

"Of course if you come with me willingly, I would swear by and unbreakable bond, that I would never harm the village or your son." A gasp ran through the crowd, Catherine for the village, the choice was easy. An unbreakable bond was something no one could break, no matter how powerful; they could alter reality to a certain extent. Catherin fiddled with her pendant in thought; the choice was easy for her as well. She held out her hand, he held his hand out as well; he gripped it, feeling the heat from the bond starting.

"I swear that I will never harm any child of Catherine Mary Dove Springfield, or the village she lived in. If I ever violate this promise she will be free from any spell I put on her." Catherine nodded, feeling the magic flying through her body. Her eyes teared up slightly as he pulled her on his staff. A scream echoed through the silent crowd.

"MAMA!" Catherine turned her head to see Negi running after them. She tried to get off but the vow held her back

"Please, may I say goodbye?" He nodded. Catherine disembarked and hugged her crying son. She looked at Nekane.

"Nekane, please be the mother I can't be for him, take care of him." Nekane pulled him away and nodded.

"Mama! Where are you going?!"

"Mama has to go away for now, Mama will come back one day. Mama promises." She cried as the Iron Heart Mage took her away from all she had left.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: And that is my view on what happened to Negi's mother. This is not the last chapter, there's more to come. If she didn't die the story's not over. Never has has Negi's mother has never been mention so that might mean she is alive somewhere and perhaps has a part in upcoming plot. If she were dead the assumption would be that it would have been said and be done with it. This is also why Nekane took care of Negi like she did, his uncle never showed any affection for him, he was probably nothing but a trophy to him, a novelty. Catherine gave Nekane something she never had, which is love, in return she gave same affection to Catherine's son. Anyway two new characters will surface next chapter along with the current time in the Negima storyline.

Time For Reviews

NegimaFan: OMG! I got a complement from the original Negi mother writer. Yeah, um thank you. I also enjoy trying to think how Takamichi with each passing event in his life that involves Catherine, this chapter and the last one in particular really show how much it hurts to even be around her and know that she's not his.

Ao Kudo: Thank you for the continuing support!


	10. Time Skip

The headmaster of Mahora academy sat at his desk going through paper work his least favorite thing to do. A woman ran into the room with more papers in her hand, a frazzled look on her face.

"Headmaster, you have to see this! Latest from the oracles!"

"Not now Miss Nen."

"But Headmaster-!"

"I have enough work here."

"But, it's Lady Springfield!" the Headmaster froze.

"What did you say?"

"They found her, the found Catherine Springfield!" The headmaster stood up, paper work forgotten.

"Call Negi, Takamichi and the Negima club."

"Yes sir."

"Also-?"

"Yes?"

"Call Amelia, it's time."

"Yes sir."

(Negi's class)

"The bone played with the girl and-" Stammered Asuna.

"_Will Springfield-sensei, Takahata-sensei and the members of the negima club report to the office."_

"Yes!" Hissed Asuna. Negi sighed.

"Class is dismissed, will the members of the Negima club accompany me." They walked up to the headmasters office, Takamichi was already there.

"The reason I called you here is to give you a rescue mission."

"Whose?" The headmaster held up a photo, it depicted a pretty woman, with white-blond hair and grey eyes.

"Catherine! You found her!" Takamichi hollered; Negi stared in confusion.

"Who's Catherine?" Takamichi actually looked angry at him.

"Negi, you really don't know who she is?" Negi shook his head. The headmaster sighed.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory." He pulled out another photo, a picture of the woman holding a small Negi in her arms.

"Is she my…..."

"Your mother Negi." Negi blinked.

"You don't recognize your own mother?" Asuna asked; Negi shook his head.

"The only things I remember about her are the smell of lavender and warm arms."

"Lavender was her favorite." Said Takamichi.

"You knew my mother?" Negi asked.

"We were best friends. That's beside the point, where is she?" He said hastily.

"I'm sorry Takamichi; you're not going with them." He glared.

"Why not?" He fumed.

"We're worried that because your last encounter was not exactly positive, you might frighten her."

"I would not!"

"Considering the incident, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Wait how did you know about that?"

"Everyone does, it's obvious." Negi's eyes went big.

"What did you do to my mom?" To everyone's surprise, his face flushed red. Asuna stared, knowing exactly what must have happened.

"In your place we're sending Amelia Hawkins, her powers are similar to your own. Amelia, you may come in." the door opened and a girl came in. A nine year old girl, she had white platinum blond hair and glaring silvery-green eyes.

"Good afternoon." She said simply.

"This is Amelia, she key piece this plan she'll be the reason that you be able to rescue Mrs. Springfield."

"Why?" Asuna asked.

"You'll see." She answered coldly.

"Asuna, Setsuna, you will be the only two accompanying them."

"Huh why?" The rest of them shouted.

"We can't have too many going." Amelia grabbed her backpack and glared at Asuna.

"Time to go."

A man in a black cloak sat at his crystal ball and smirked. He stood up and shook the small child sleeping on her book awake. The child sat up hesitantly. Her skin was pale, her eyes violet, and her hair purple-blue. Her face had three tattoos, two silver, one under each eye and a purple oval on her brow.

"Yes Father?" The man smirked again.

"Lilith, there are people coming to take your mother away, they're the people who made her sleep. If you destroy them, she'll wake up." The child's eye brightened.

"Mama will wake up."

"Yes my daughter, so go prepare yourself they'll be here in three days." The child nodded and scampered off. The man got up and walked over to the stone bed covered in ruins, where said mother lay. He ran his hand over her pale face and though her long blond hair, and over her amber pendant with a dove painted on it.

"No Catherine, no one, not even your son will take you away from me. I have come to enjoy your company, my beloved caged dove." He leaned down and kissed her unmoving lips. He used his hand to pry open her jaw for a deeper kiss with his sleeping healer.

"Good night Miss Catherine. If you're a good girl, maybe I'll let wake up for while, maybe I'll let you meet little Lilith."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: short chapter but a time skip to current time in the storyline. This was merely a link to up to future events. The next chapter will be slow in coming because I have personal projects, school, and other fanfics to work on. Although I've horribly neglected many of them. I want to know whether or not you think Catherine should live by the end. I'm not sure yet I have two possible outcomes.

Ao Kudo: AKA the only person who has reviewed more than one chapter, I shall, I haven't given up yet!


	11. Ironheart

"Hah, hah, so tired." With that Asuna collapsed on the ground.

"Ugh, useless, tired already?" Amelia grumbled as she set down her pack.

"Okay, what's with the attitude?" Asuna growled, this was why she hated kids.

"What attitude?" Amelia asked cocking her head. Asuna stood up and grabbed her by the collar.

"Why you little-"

"Asuna-san! You shouldn't treat children like that." Setsuna insisted.

"But she really needs to be taught a lesson, she's rude to everyone."

"No just you."

"You!"

"Amelia-san!" Negi was talking this time.

"I don't know why you don't like Asuna-san but please be nice, please?" Amelia didn't say anything, and then turned her head to face Asuna.

"For Negi's sake, I'm sorry and I'll be nice, for now." Asuna let her down and smirked.

"What do you have a crush on Negi?"

"No."

"You do."

"Oh, ew, no, we're…." She trailed off.

"Forget it. But saying such stupid stuff, or I'll disrespect you more." She went set up a place her to sleep with a swish of her hair.

"Such a cheeky seven-year-old."

"I'm nine." She lay back her blond hair spreading out over her sleeping bag. She would grow to be a real beauty. They decided to stop for the night since Asuna was tired and the children were being tough but they were children and needed their rest. Asuna got up in the middle of the night and snuck over to where Amelia was sleeping she was about to pull a prank when she noticed that she was crying.

"Mother, Father ….." Asuna's eyes softened and went back to her sleeping bag. They woke up the next morning finding Negi and Amelia asleep next to each other.

"Even if she is a brat, you have to admit she does look like an angel."

When Amelia woke up she cooked them all breakfast. The words were few; they didn't discuss anything beyond the mission. Asuna couldn't help but think back to the night before.

"Amelia, what's your family like?" The question caught her off guard, but she answered.

"I don't have a family, I never really did."

"Never?" She chewed at her fork thoughtfully.

"My real father doesn't know I exist, he and my mother weren't married. My mother gave me up to another family who acted like I was their daughter, but they didn't care about me."

"Why did your mother give you up?" Negi asked, she looked right in the eye and said.

"She didn't want me to be labeled the bastard girl. She gave me up for my own good."

"Where is she now?"

"My real mother vanished when I was one and my surrogate family abandoned me a few years later."

"Why didn't you go to your father?" Her fork clanged, touchy subject.

"He doesn't want me; he adopted another girl so why would he want me? Why would he want his love-child? " She stood up and dumped the rest of her food on Asuna's plate.

"You can have the rest." She walked away.

"She seems familiar somehow." Negi whispered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Negi, come here, I want to discuss strategy."

"Alright Amelia I'm coming." Setsuna watched quietly as the two children conversed.

"That child has seen a lot of pain; you really shouldn't be so hard on her."

"It doesn't matter, you and I and Negi have faced pain too, but we don't handle it like her."

"True, but she hasn't faced the same pain as you Asuna. I can tell that unlike the rest of us, she never had a friend. You can tell that she never had anybody. She was alone." Amelia pointed something out then Negi smiled and pointed to something else. Amelia smiled softly at Negi.

"She's pretty fond of Negi though….."

"Who isn't?"

"I guess but still…it seems different, she only listens to him."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Negi said she was familiar but Amelia obviously knows Negi. I wonder if they're friends or something."

"Then Negi would know her, he is older."

"I suppose."

"Hey!" It was Amelia.

"We're heading out." She told them.

"Hey Amelia-san?" Setsuna asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to find Mrs. Springfield, you're of no relation to her."

"I have my reasons." She was only nine but she acted like an adult. She was kind of like Negi.

"She's the Thousand Master's wife; I doubt he'd be happy to come back only to find her missing." Amelia shrugged.

"So you believe he's alive." Negi whispered.

"I do, but he's a huge jerk." She grumbled.

"Huh?"

"He left her alone for ten years, it would serve him right if she remarried, but she adores him too much." Amelia sniffed haughtily.

"I'm sure he has a good reason."

"I doubt it, he was a good guy but he wasn't exactly faithful, he was wooing other women while his wife was pregnant." Amelia growled angrily.

"How do you know!?" Negi demanded.

"I was told by companions of his and handwritten accounts. He does not deserve an angel like Miss Catherine." She told him matter-of-factly.

"You're too young to have met her, how would you know."

"I knew the villagers where she lived, they all told me she was kind, and that they believed she was abandoned by her husband." She scoffed.

"I refuse to believe my father was a bad man." Negi shouted looking determined.

"He wasn't bad, just a bit of a jerk."

"But he loved my mother."

"You didn't even recognize your mother; I bet you didn't even know she comes a prestigious family in the Magic World. She's from a long line of healers going back to the Life Mage, and she's the woman of prophecy."

"No I didn't know that." His eyes grew sad. Amelia withdrew looking ashamed of herself.

"I apologize, I didn't' mean to be rude. I didn't know Catherine, abut who she was to other people, but you were her son. I did not mean disrespect; I hope you can forgive me." Negi didn't respond at first, she was right he knew nothing about his mother.

"Of course."

"Thank you, we're almost there." Negi gazed at her concerned.

'Something so familiar about her, perhaps she was raised in my old village and I simply can't remember.'

"See that castle there; it's where Miss Catherine is." Her long hair cascaded down her back. It twisted in the wind her eyes burning with determination. She said she had her reasons but what were they, why did she know so much about a woman she had never even met?

They stormed the dark building breaking through the door. The Ironheart Mae was not there to meet them. Instead there was a little girl with purple blue hair standing there holding a wand. Her purple eyes glared into theirs. She waved her wand causing purple swirls to appear. Amelia immediately took them as a threat and leapt out of the way, the others followed suit.

"Go Away!" The tiny girl shrieked. Out of nowhere a blast of white magic knocked the girl down, Amelia's work. Setsuna and Asuna grabbed her and pinned her down.

"Where is Catherine?!" Amelia demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there's no one here but Papa, Mama and me!"

"Mama?" Amelia heard her speak, she was quiet for awhile.

"This boy is here to save his Mama, please help us find her."

"But Papa said if I killed all of you Mama would wake up…….."

"Lilith!" A Man in dark colors stormed in his beauty was the cruel sort. He looked a lot like the little girl, but she was filled with innocence and love.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"What you said Papa." She whispered. Amelia side stepped grabbing firmly on Negi's wrist. She get them behind the fierce man.

"Come on Negi!" They ran through the halls.

"What about Setsuna-san and Asuna-san!?"

"They'll be fine!"

"But-!"

"No time, do you want to save your mother or not." They ran through the stone hall. They heard explosion from behind them. They stopped at a large heavy door at the end of the hall.

"_Pateo tui specialis!" _Negi shouted waving his staff. The door swung open. They ran inside and closed it behind them. They panted and exchanged glances. They heard soft breathing and they spun around. A woman was lying on a stone bed decorated with ruins. Her straight blond hair spread out over the stone. Her hands were neatly folded over her chest. She was wearing a white dress and white heels. Strange markings were painted on her shoulders chest and brow. Her pink lips were closed. Her amber pendant was glowing with golden light.

"Is that…..?"

"Yes, that's Catherine." Negi approached her and reached to touch her. His fingers brushed her, she didn't even stir, she was cold to the touch. Negi began to shake her gently but she did not awaken.

"Don't bother, she won't wake up she's in an enchanted sleep. She won't wake up unless Ironheart releases her or……"

"Or what?" Negi asked desperately.

"He he harms a child of Catherine, meaning you or Lilith. It could be as simple as a punch or a slap and she would be released."

"Then…" The door was kicked in. The Ironheart Mage stared them down. His hair was bluish purple and his eyes purple.

"You will not take her from me!"

"She needs to be with her son, how she could be happy being like this!" The mage tossed the unconscious forms of Setsuna and Asuna on the ground.

"She is not unhappy, did you even know how betrayed she looked when I told her husband was alive but he had abandoned her. You should have seen her face."

"Catherine has faced a lot in her life. She has been betrayed, left behind and abused mentally. She's strong she has endured it all and do you know what made it worth it for her? Not her husband, not her friends, her son. She loves her son dearly, and she thinks that's the only good thing she ever did was bringing that boy into the world. So shut the hell up, you're the one who took her away from her precious child and made her sleep for what? Eight years?"

"Stupid girl she's happy now that she can't feel!"

"How can she feel anything?!"

"You will hold your tongue if you know what's good for you little one." He hissed, but Amelia stood strong.

"You just know that if she wakes up she will leave you because you know she will leave you! You know she doesn't love you!" The Ironheart Mage slapped her. The amber pendant strung from Catherine's throat shattered and a sharp gasp filled the room. Amelia smirked rubbing her swollen cheek.

"We win."

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Dun dun dun du du dun! Midterms are over so it's time to update. I honestly don't expect any reviews but they would be nice. So if you haven't been following the plot Amelia is Catherine's daughter. She made several hints of it, the main one being her sisterly affection of Negi, she'll only obey her big brother, and she finds him as a life line to her family. I love writing Amelia, now she seems bratish but she'll grow to be quite manipulative. Catherine loved Amelia but she couldn't raise her to b the "bastard girl". You'll find out how she had a baby without anyone noticing next chapter. BTW that nonsense Negi said was Latin for Reveal Your Secrets, I couldn't find the word unlock so I had to stick with that.

-

-

Reviews: What? No reviews at all come on people if you like this story enough to follow it, one would be nice, I'm not asking for much, one freaking review!


	12. Return of the Holy Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own it, move on with your lives.

-

-

-

"How is this possible?!" The Ironheart Mage demanded. Amelia smirked.

"You were convinced that the third child of Catherine had yet to be born. You didn't consider that Lilith was the third. My name is Amelia, the second child of Catherine."

"Impossible!"

"My sole existence was kept a secret so I could rescue her. You didn't do your homework."

"_What's going on?'_ A beautiful melodious voice filled the room. Catherine had sat up trying not to cut her hands on the fragments of her pendant. Her eyesight was clearly fuzzy because her eyes were half-lidded. She put one hand to her face trying to grasp what was happening. Clearly eight years asleep had not been easy to come out of. She was horribly disoriented and couldn't even see the two children next to her clearly or hear them for that matter.

"_Mother?"_ She heard a voice call her. Her vision cleared and she saw a younger version of Nagi in front of her. She yelped and tumbled off the stone bed. She cut her hand on one of the fragments.

"_Oww."_ She whimpered.

"_Mother!"_ she heard two voices chorus. She looked up to see the Nagi look alike and a girl.

"_Who….?"_ Her voce died in her throat. Then a moment it all clicked. She knew who these children were.

"_Negi? Amelia?"_ Tears blurred her vision, her precious children, her son and her daughter. They had grown so much.

"_How, how did you both get so big?"_

"_You've been asleep for eight years Mother_." Her dove grey eyes widened. She a large hand come behind her and grabbed her.

"You can't have her, not even you, Lilith!" The Ironheart Mage hollered keeping a firm grip on her.

"_Let me go!"_ She shrieked.

"You're mine Catherine!" He snarled and licked her neck. She felt something surge inside her in fear. He was sent flinging backwards into the wall. They all stared in shock.

"Now's our chance let's go." Negi lifted Asuna and Sestuna; Amelia grabbed Catherine running for the exit. Catherine's legs were unsteady but she tried to run and she stopped. Her dove grey eyes stared at the little girl standing by herself, Lilith.

"_Mother we have to go!" _Shouted Negi.

"_What about her?" _She gestured to the little girl. The girl as if on cue ran to Catherine and hugged her extended leg.

"_Mommy!"_ She cried.

"_Is she, really my daughter?"_ Amelia nodded.

"_I think so."_ Catherine stood with an unreadable expression. Then she picked up the crying child.

"_Then she's coming with us."_

"_But-"_ Catherine glared at her son and he was silent. Lilith started crying for joy and hugging her mother. They ran from the building. Amelia and Negi mounted their brooms with their passengers. They flew away from the building as fast as they could. Catherine kept switching her gaze between the children.

"_So you two are Negi and Amelia."_

"_That's right." Negi whispered._

"_Negi, you look more like your father everyday. Amelia, you're even more beautiful than I imagined. Even little Lilith is wonderfully adorable."_ There were tears in her eyes.

"Amelia, why didn't you tell me?" Negi asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why didn't you tell me you are my sister?"

"It would have compromised the mission." Amelia said matter of fact.

"Why did I never meet you?"

"After Mother was kidnapped Nekane decided it would be best have me kept a total secret, even if it was learned that the Hawkins adopted me the story would be that I was a baby left on their doorstep. My true parents would be a secret."

"Whose daughter are you?" Negi whispered.

"Catherine Dove's."

"I meant your father." Her hands clenched the broom.

"I have no father." She hissed. the rest of the ride was silent one, because they were using brooms for the entre ride they made it back in half the time. Asuna and Setsuna awoke as they landed. They turned their sights toward Catherine with gaping stares.

"How…..?"

"Long story, tell you later." Whispered Negi. Catherine stepped onto the ground and looked around.

"_Where are we?"_

"_Japan, where we live."_

"_Oh. I want to go home."_ Amelia and Negi exchanged glances.

"_There is no home to return to."_

"_Wha…."_

"_It was destroyed."_ Tears fluttered from her eyes. Negi looked away and guided her to the headmaster's office.

Takamichi burst in. He ran across the room franticly where Catherine was standing. He smiled blissfully and without waiting for everyone to say something. He lifted her up and spun her around. She smiled at him. He embraced her trying his best not to weep for joy. It was just like old times, hearing her gentle bell laugh, and her smile. He just needed to hold her, pretend she was his for a moment, the perhaps the pain of unrequited love would not be so bad. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He took in her scent, lavender and heard her sigh. How long had it been since he had held her? That's when he remembered, the sound of her voice screaming his name, her fingers digging into his back, the bliss, the ecstasy, the guilt. He pushed her off trying to push away the sensations she had given him so many years ago. He tried to meet her eyes; she was hurt by his actions. Slowly she spoke.

"_So you're still mad?"_ She whispered.

"_Mad?"_

"_About what happened nine years ago."_ He felt his face grow hot at the mere mention, she remembered. Not only that she thought HE was mad at HER!

"_No! I'm not mad why would I be?"_

"_Because I came onto to you and ruined our friendship, that's why you never tried to talk to me afterwards."_ Is that how she interpreted it? Her gaze flicked to that Amelia girl.

"_Taki, I need to talk to you about something."_

"_What?"_

"Alone."She whispered urgently in Japanese. The others left. They both knew they were listening by the door. She was quiet for what seemed like eternity, pacing slightly.

"_What is it Rin?"_

"_You know who Amelia is?"_

"_The blond girl?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What about her?"_

"_Taki, she's….." _She trailed off. The she swallowed.

"_She's your daughter." _She managed to spit out. You could have knocked Takamichi over with a feather when you saw his expression.

"_T-that's impossible, I don't have any children the only woman I've ever slept with……" _He trailed off as the horror of realization crept into him.

"_Catherine……" It _made sense. Amelia did look like them combined, Catherine's blond hair mixed with his silver, his green eyes softened by her grey. She did look like Catherine, but since her expression was much harsher than hers it was hard to tell.

"_Is she your daughter too?" _She bit her lip and nodded.

"_You got pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?" _She cringed like a child being reprimanded.

"_I thought you would hate me more, an illegitimate child would ruin your reputation and make it hard for her too I thought it would be better if I gave her to someone else."_

"_You gave birth all by yourself."_

"_No, Nekane helped, I kept it a secret for everyone's sake, including Amelia's."_

"_Catherine, I don't hate you I could never hate you." _he unconsciously took her hand.

"_I wish you had told me about her. I would have taken her in Catherine, she's my daughter. I wish I could change things for the better. Catherine, I wanted have you and Negi live with me until Nagi came back, unfortunately I screwed that up didn't I?"_ She didn't respond.

"_It's too late to think about what could have been. All we can do is improve the situation now."_ She mumbled rocking on her heels. He took the time to look at her clearly. The years had been kind she looked every bit nineteen as she did ten years ago; it amazed him how she hadn't aged since her wedding day. Her skin was clear looked like it was glowing her eyes sparkled with the same youthful light as her son's mahogany eyes. Negi really did take after her in mannerisms. She was still wearing her ritual dress which he admitted looked stunning her hair had fallen out of its elaborate coif and tumbled around her shoulders brushing them gently as it tumbled to her hips.

"_I want to take care of them, all three of them."_

"_Three?"_

"_Negi, Amelia and Lilith."_

"_Who's Lilith?"_

"_My third child. Apparently….." She sighed pressing against the wall._

"_The Ironheart Mage wanted me to bear his child and I did while I was in my trance."_

"_That's horrible."_

"_Maybe but Lilith is a sweet child who wants to be loved, don't we all_." She whispered. He knew she was thinking about her own family, who seemed to lack the ability to love.

"_You will treat Amelia as a daughter won't you?"_

"_Of course I will."_

"Thank you." She whispered and she buried her face in his chest and hugged him. He felt somewhat ashamed, him blushing like a love struck school boy. She pulled away far too soon for his liking. She opened the door and apparently all of Negi's students as well as Negi, Amelia and Lilith had been listening against the door. Takamichi felt his face heat up again. Lilith immediately stood up and ran to her mother clinging to her leg. Catherine calmly picked her up and her other two children ran to her sides. Takamichi stared at his former students who all stared in awe. He did his best not to get flustered so he proudly approached Amelia. He knelt down and held out a hand to her.

"I may not be the best father but I would like to try if you give me the chance." She suspiciously eyed him, and then unexpectedly her eyes welled up with tears. She ran from her mother and into her father's arms.

"Daddy!" Her dream was to be able to call her father that and have him hold her like fathers did for the other girls. She heard him laugh and lift her into his strong arms.

"Catherine we made one good looking kid didn't we." She nodded smiling.

"Takahata-sensei….. You slept with Catherine?" Asuna asked. He nodded.

"I acknowledge my sin; I committed adultery with my friend's wife. The only reason I don't regret it is because of Amelia here." He smiled like a doting a father already.

Everything had seemed turn to a sense of normality for Negi. He went back to teaching his class and now he lived with his mother in her apartment provided by the school. He lived there with his two sisters as well. His mother took a part as a school nurse and his sisters became students at the academy. Amelia was quite resistant to becoming a student but gave in the end.

"So the English cognate of this would be……" he stopped when he saw his sister Amelia calmly walking into the room and sitting in his chair.

"Something wrong Amelia?"

"That class is full of morons."

"Amelia, go back to your class."

"Why can't I teach something like you Big Brother."

"Because I finished school, go back to class." He told her a bit taken aback by his new title.

"Aw, can't you make me write lines or something?" Ayaka hurried up to the chair and practically lifted her up.

"Oh Negi-sensei's little sister, how Cute!" The door opened loudly.

"_Amelia, are you in here?"_ She saw Ayaka practically strangling the girl and coaxed her into letting go.

"_Mother, that lady almost killed me!"_

"Mother?! You're Negi-sensei's mother! Oh I'm so pleased to meet my future mother-in-law."

"_Huh?"_

"Class Rep, her Japanese is horrible, she can only speak English."

"In that case…..ahem_. I am the Class Representative, I hope you know that we take good care of you son here."_

"_Oh thank you dear, but I have to take Amelia back to class."_

"_Oh Mother can't I stay a bit longer?"_

"_No dear."_ Her mother pulled her away.

"Bye Big Brother." She waved as she walked away. Negi waved back weakly. Normal, what did that mean anyway?

He entered his mother's apartment; he had chosen to move in with her, to the smell of cooking food. His mother was at the stove cooking. Amelia and Lilith were sitting at the table. Places were already set. He stopped; it had been so long since he had eaten with family. His cousin would cook for him when she was home which wasn't often. A sense of home, warmth, and security filled his senses. The three of them ran out to greet him.

"_Welcome home Big Brother."_

"_Welcam hoom big brover'."_

"_Welcome home Negi." _The all smiled at him. Lilith latched onto his leg, Amelia to his arm and his mother gently put a hand to his back. They led him to the dinner table where they ate a good meal, shared stories of their day, they laughed and chatted even about nothing in particular. It was happiness, it was heaven, it was everything Negi had wanted from home.

When he lay in his new bedroom for the first time he tossed and turned constantly. He heard footsteps come into his room. It was Amelia she walked to his bedside and knelt down. He turned and stared at her in question. She spoke to him in Japanese.

"Big Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel in my dad married Mother?"

"Mother's still married to my father."

"I was just asking how you'd feel."

"I guess I'd be okay with it. He really seems to love Mother."

"He told me he does; I really want him to marry Mother." She whispered wistfully.

"But she's still married to my Father." Amelia was quiet.

"I wonder if Lilith wants Mother and her Father to marry." She toyed with a lock of her hair.

"I doubt it he was horrible to her." She stared at Negi full in the eyes.

"You still love your father."

"Of course."

"He abandoned you and he abandoned Mother."

"I'm sure he had a reason." Amelia lowered her eyes. She slowly got up and left.

"Good night Big Brother."

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: I'm still alive, this story is officially AU for those who read scans but I don't care. Amelia, Negi, Lilith start a normal life together with their mother and Takamichi and Cat start to have a heated up relationship. So life moves on for them. I can't believe how long it took me to post this considering I finished this chapter awhile ago.

Reviews

Tsumotu Teruuko: Oh thank you for the compliment, I'm surprised anyone's still reading this. And yes, I'm sure you're right about Amelia's father. And Amelia herself is a cute character.


End file.
